Fly
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Dark learns of a powerful priestess who has been purifying the Hikari arts and giving them real life. Naturally Dark wants a piece of that. He finds her shrine and pays her a visit.
1. Shimmering Light

"The Toki no Byoushin?" Riku said. "You mean the painting you were trapped in?"

"Yes." Daisuke said, ruffling Daichi's hair as he passed. "Apparently it as well as several others have been destroyed."

Riku was alarmed. "Destroyed? Who would do such a thing?"

"A priestess named Kuri Hikawa has been doing this to Hikari Artworks." Daisuke said angrily. "Apparantly the museums ask for the service as the artworks have been restless lately, causing strange events."

"Do you think Krad is involved in all this? Or Satoshi?" Riku said.

"Satoshi and Risa are fine." Daisuke said. "I called them last night to be sure. I want to visit Dark to find out if he's ok."

Xxx

That night, Daisuke entered the entombed Black Wings.

"Hey there partner." Daisuke said. "I thought you would return soon...to Daichi. But I guess the curse is broken for us and not you."

No answer.

"A miko might be coming to offer you something." Daisuke said. "Don't listen to her, please."

"You mean me?" Kuri said.

She held out her hands, and light from the Black Wings flew into her hands.

"Wait! You can't!" Daisuke cried.

"Doesn't everyone deserve the freedom you enjoy?" Kuri said, and shimmered out of view


	2. Life Essence

"Why would you call me out of the darkness?" Dark said, awakening on the bed.

His violet eyes searched for the priestess, only to find her meditating, hovering above the bed, glowing a silver color.

"You have magic?" He said in surprise.

"Yes." Kuri said. "Daisuke is neither practitioner nor active power. This is why it hurt him to use magic. You were made using a part of the all. You are made of magic. But you developed a soul. Souls can grow, just like anything else, from collections of memory and emotion. I am sure long ago you remember a time when you did not feel at all, and now you have changed."

"How do you know all of this? Who are you?" Dark said. "Where is Krad?"

"In order." Kuri said. "My name is Kurisuta Hikari, younger sister of Satoshi. I know all this because I, like my elder brother, am of magic, unlike the Niwa line. And Krad and you have been put back together. You'll find yourself more comfortable now. And most importantly—human."

"How...how are you making the artworks human?" Dark said.

"There was a demon I vanquished long ago." Kuri said. "He used a 'life essence' to possess me. After studying his work I was able to do this with Hikari magic and the right ritual."

"What do I do now?" Dark asked.

"That, Dark, is entirely up to you."


	3. Whisper of Love

Then I will do as I always do!" Dark said, and leapt on the priestess, kissing her.

"What are you doing?!" Kuri hissed, pushing him off.

"I'm stealing your heart." Dark said infuriatingly. "Tell me, princess, why is it that you save everyone, but you have such cold, calculating eyes?"

"I am not your princess." Kuri snarled.

"You like it when I talk this way, when I shower you in love...in compliments, beautiful princess." Dark said.

He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I don't even believe in love." Kuri said. "Someone like me has only duty. Not emotion."

"Did the commander teach you that?" Dark said.

"Consult your memory." Kuri said. "Krad taught me that. Every night, he pounded it into my broken body."

Dark's face twisted with rage at the memory. He drew back his hand. He didn't deserve to caress her sweet flesh after an action so heinous.

"Then why would you save us?" Dark asked, voice cracking with emotion.

"For Dark. Not Krad. For the man. Not the monster." Kuri said, then turned to him with tears on her cheeks. "I lied before. Even I can love."


	4. In the Night Sky

Kuri woke breathless, high in the air. "Wh-what are you doing Dark?!"

Dark flew her even higher, laughing. "You begged me for this in your sleep."

Kuri was outraged. "I do NOT talk in my sleep!"

Dark kissed her, whirling in a circle downward.

The two landed by the fountain and continued to kiss.

"Admit it. You want to fly into the night with me." Dark flirted, leaning forward.

Kuri crossed her arms and turned away. "I don't."

Dark swept her off her feet and flew high into the air.

"I'm going to make you happy."


End file.
